


Entwined Destiny

by khourgorio_nation



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, F/F, Floor Sex, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Hannah Khoury/Ryan Porter, Post-Episode s06e02 The Terminator Conundrum, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, and an epilogue at the end, hey this is first time writing this, it's kinda short but still filthy as ever, well kinda cos they aren't together and etc in season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: After a week of Hannah’s demotion, Tammy went to her house to pick her up to meet up with Pride and the others at the crime scene but it didn't go as intended as Hannah went in a heat.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Kudos: 29





	Entwined Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, another sin

_“I wonder if there's a nice engineer here at Paradiso we could set you up with?” Hannah averted her gaze annoyedly at the short alpha. Her brown curls bounced as she softly shook her head, wanting somebody from the tech company to show up and kill the conversation between her and her work partner._

_A day after getting demoted for making a reasonable judgment by Deputy Director Van Cleef while Pride received a commendation and a lot of pats on the shoulder for his vigilant actions and Hannah was still bitter about it._

_“When did we start talking about dating?” Hannah said humorously, turning an open palm over the half-wall._

_Tammy rebuked with another question. “You said you want to forget about getting screwed over?”_

_Hannah shot her a look with her cheeks slightly puffed up, turning her head again to stare outside through the window. Not wanting to admit it but Tammy was right, she needed to get over yesterday and accept it and move on._

_That stupid alpha...Hannah internally pouted, cross-eyed._

_“Then you got to try to have fun.”_

_“Loosen it up Hannah.” Tammy grinned and playfully slapped the tall omega’s back, making her drop her head over her arms. “You should try speed-dating. There’s a bunch of alphas waiting for you.”_

_Hannah scoffed with a half-assed laugh, shaking her head._

_“I don’t want to remarry some alpha. I want more kids and do you know how few alphas my age actually want kids and aren’t already mated?”_

_“I'm not saying you got to get married.” Tammy continued, ignoring the topic of kids in her question._

_“Well, that is good, because I am not divorced yet from my first husband.” Hannah sighed, wouldn’t bother to meet Tammy’s eyes, and continued to rest her arms on the half-wall._

_Tammy’s tongue clicked, lifting her finger up to gesture. “Since you brought that up...”_

_“Oh, it's gonna happen. We just haven't done the paperwork.” Hannah answered simply, lifting her head up even though it should have happened months ago way before the Zelko incident, wishing things would go simply._

_Tammy made a light punch on Hannah’s shoulder, giving her a toothy smile as she asked. “Let me ask you a question. If you were interviewing someone and they said that, how would you feel?”_

_“Really?” Hannah narrowed her eyes at the alpha as Tammy bugged her with another question almost as if she was teasing her. The omega didn’t reply, noticing a hint of mischief in Tammy’s friendly appearance._

_Hannah does wonder but that question hasn’t slipped out of her mind, not the slightest of it, she'd appreciate the profiler’s effort to lift her spirits up from the blues of a job demotion, the line in her lips lifted up into a small smile._

It was morning, the former spy was at her home, deliberately doing some of the household chores before the job called her up. If NCIS had a case but she knows she’d never miss a call. 

Leaning back to look over at her closet if she’d missed something. She clapped her hands together with a small smile as a cherry on the icing, all work she was done. Hannah leaned her head again to recheck. Nothing. Just nothing, in particular, she had everything in the closet organized, leaving a small amount of free time in the end. She’d use the leftover time to shower. 

Ryan had picked Naomi up last night, that’s the least of her worries, she took a shower. Rubbing her wet-hair with a towel she used to dry before discarding it on the bed and put on some clothes. 

Halfway dressed, Hannah headed to the bathroom again, opening a mirror cabinet to take her monthly heat suppressors. Her hand twitched on the medication box as it was weightless, grabbing it instantly to bring the box to her to check. She pulled out the small orange container of the box to find it empty. 

A quick short gasp came out of her mouth. No. Empty, it was empty, she ran out of the suppressors. The container fell off her hand and rolled over on the white-titled floor. Her hand trembled. 

She felt she had her heart in her throat, her eyes widening in the size of saucepans.

Oh shit. She slammed her hand on half of her face, quickly realizing she should’ve been getting a new one from the clinic yesterday. How forgetful was she, the omega shook her head and let out a heaved sigh, closing her eyes.

Hannah knew what was coming; one of the most painful experiences to hit an omega. While the symptoms hadn't started, a day had already gone by since the last of her medication. Withdrawal would be swift and sure, rocketing through her body until she was left with the agony of all her missed heats. 

The agent had always been so careful for this exact reason, and now, a feeling of dread sunk low in her gut as her worst fears became real. Her hands on the sides of her face, rummaging in the bathroom as she almost started hyperventilating. 

But she wouldn’t let fear conquer her, she’d faced any type of danger and fought Zelko while in the hands of a murderous alpha. This problem might be slightly challenging to her but she’ll get it over in no time. Her mind, calm and collected, already forming a plan to get a new batch of suppressors before the symptoms show.

The phone vibrated far away from the bathroom, making her quickly turn her head at her room. She muttered a curse in Farsi then rushed to the nightstand to pick up her phone. She’d never expected a case to happen unconventionally. 

Pacing in circles in her bedroom in her undergarments, she stopped then looked down at her vibrating phone in her hand. Her mind was jumbled with many thoughts while her skin became warm. First symptom of a heat.

She sighed, shaking her head. She wouldn’t make it to the clinic, even though she could but no, there is no way she could go outside while in heat which would bring attention from all the unmated alphas around her in the streets, possibly bringing her harm and unwanted advances, her shoulders drooped in defeat. 

Her head lit up in a sudden. Tammy! Her co-worker’s name echoed in her mind as she thought about the alpha, she knew she wouldn’t refuse to pick her up for a ride to work. 

She’ll rather have her than deal with her ex-husband’s selfishness and his stupid prick ass. Despite having shared many years of marriage and a child with him, Naomi was conceived outside of a heat in her late 20s. She wouldn’t take Ryan’s help or accept him as her own mate. 

Hannah typed her name in the contacts to call her about a ride.

Tammy was on the porch of Hannah’s house. She got nonstop texts from her beta roommate, Sebastian that she’s running late. Annoyed by the beta’s non-stop complaints, Tammy sent him a reply, that she’ll be on her way to the crime scene after picking Hannah up and a ‘fuck off’. 

The alpha normally struck her fist on the door with a few knocks before taking a step back. She waited patiently on the doormat. For a couple of seconds slowly turned into minutes of nothingness. 

She knocked again, her eyebrow lifted up. No response, later she became a bit worried about Hannah, pulling her phone out of her pockets to call the omega but received a text from her instead. 

_Door’s open._

Concern laced her usual broody look, her half-lidded eyes furrowed at the notification on the screen, Tammy looked up at the door calmly. The grip around her phone tightened before putting the phone away. 

She grasped the doorknob and twisted it to push the door to open, quietly peeking inside to see if Hannah was there or not then entered the house, undisturbed.

Tammy put her hand over the back of the door and pushed it to close before moving to do the locks, scanning the house, and the room connecting to the small hallway. She walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find the omega anywhere in her home.

The alpha paused and turned her head around tactfully as she noticed a scentful pheromone lingering far away from the kitchen from a half-opened door. She covered her nose from the odorous scent with a groan as her sense of smell was smothered by it, so she continued to look for the omega agent. “Hannah?“

As she exited the kitchen towards the room Hannah might be in. Her nostrils flared up as if she was caught in a whiff of a whole myriad of all kinds of spices, Tammy closed her eyes and stifled a growl on the scent, blood coursing through her body as a tent formed in her baggy pants. She looked down at it and sighed, embarrassingly.

The alpha rose slowly, placing her hand on her head, groaning as she allowed herself to take in the oozing sweet smell, feeling another throb of the hardness in her pants, becoming befuddled by the sickly scent, it was intoxicated. She wanted to follow the trail of a spicy-scented pheromone, her jaw opened slightly as a line of drool went over the corner of her lips as it dripped on the floor, breathing harshly. 

“Han...nah?”

She’s here... Hannah turned slightly at the half-opened door after hearing the New York accent linger from outside of the door. Lying on the floor around the bed with her long arms wrapped over her abdomen in a fetal position agonizingly, making a series of whimpers, hating the cramps. 

The profiler snapped out of a short trance, her mind began to fill up with possessive thoughts and felt she wasn’t acting herself but more as a wild animal with high lust as realization slammed her. Hannah didn’t call her for a ride, she was in heat! Her timing and the call, asking her to pick her up for a ride which was a coincidence. 

Stopped on the half-open door as the alpha saw the part of the messy curls through the narrow vertical line between the door and the frame. 

“Hannah!” She rushed toward an underdressed Hannah lying on the floor, kneeling down, her hands hovering the omega in panic, and stopped as Hannah opened her eyes.

“Alpha...” Hannah whispered in a strained tone. 

“Easy baby,” Tammy muttered, gently running a hand over Hannah’s cheek.

“Tammy...”

“Shh, shh… Easy, easy, baby. I’m here baby.” Tammy whispered while running over her brown curls, giving a few friendly pats on the top of Hannah’s head, releasing her own pheromones to soothe her.

Hannah nodded meekly at her with a small forming smile.

“Shit, you’re burning up.” Tammy pressed her hand on the omega’s heated forehead before pulling to shake the sweat off with a quick whistle. Hannah couldn’t breathe but couldn’t help to stare at the alpha.

“Yeah...” The omega said hoarsely, trying her best to control her breathing. “I’m sorry for dragging you here.”

Tammy picked up her sweat-covered palm to hold, her other hand running over Hannah’s wrist before raking over the NCIS agent’s body, helping the omega to sit up, wrapping her arm around Hannah’s back to give some support and pulling her close to her shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m here, omega. I’m here baby.”

“Heat. Bad timing...”

“I can see that.” Tammy smiled, nodding. She held Hannah’s warm cheek, thumb running a short line across her skin, caressing it with worry. 

“I’ll call Pride about this, and get Loretta over here.”

Hannah shot her half-efforted smile, matching with the alpha’s before letting out another groan, her face screwing up as her body was struck with a new wave of cramps. She bent her head over towards the floor and fell to curl up and even forgot what Tammy had said to her. “Aarghh...”

“It hurts...” Hannah said in a muffled sob, Tammy turned her head to her in an instant.

“Alpha, please take me.” Hannah said softly, tears brimming over her cheeks. 

The profiler stayed in silence as the line gnawed through her eardrums, growing more concerned for her friend’s well-being, knowing she was out of her mind and had her eyebrows lifted on the hairline. She swallowed, feeling the unadulterated lust increased but she kept it conceited in a matured look, even the scent Hannah gave off in the room makes her even more horny. 

“I’m not sure it’s a go-”

Hannah roughly grabbed the corner of the collar of her black jacket and brought Tammy close to her, earning a gasp from the alpha. A few strands of hair fell over Hannah’s forehead and her foggy vision. She wouldn't let her go, holding it tightly and huffing heatedly. The omega struggled to articulate her words as her heat-numb brain slowed down her thinking, she croaked. “Take me...”

Tammy gulped, didn’t expect her to be demanding during a heat, barks of her alpha-like mind went unheard. She didn’t reply, instead of aiding, placing her hand over Hannah’s knuckles worriedly. “Hannah, you’re far away from thinking about this.”

“Tammy I’m serious! Take me!”

“You’re not thinking straight; that’s the heat talking.”

Hannah’s whimpering grew in a high volume, almost a cry, making the alpha even more worried about her, curling up on the floor while wrapping her arm over her body.

“Take me. I’m in pain, please...” Hannah choked in a sob, jaw clenching in pain as she soon wouldn’t be able to withstand the level of pain, brushing against the nape of the short alpha’s neck, urging her to relieve the pain, the only way to do it was with a knot.

“I know, baby. You’re just going through heat.” Tammy cooed, rubbing the omega’s back, trying her best to soothe her only in a non-sexual manner, making small circles to calm the tensed muscles, knowing it wasn't enough for Hannah, not in this state but it was the best she could do.

“Please...”

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.” Tammy carefully put the short curls around Hannah’s ear. 

The omega huffed, clasped fists trembling against her own chest, and crying. She hated this, trying to fight against the horrendous feeling through her.

“I need your knot alpha.”

“I know...”

“Please Tammy.” Hannah begged, her eyes watering up again, newly-made tears ready to prick out, both hands clenching the jacket, her sniffling became worse. “Please.”

“I know baby...”

“I want you to help me through my first heat. I…I don’t trust anyone like I trust you.”

Tammy was shocked to hear the words come out of her mouth, first heat? She looked down with wide eyes at Hannah’s agonized appearance, knowing the heat had broken her, and she’s no longer herself but a victim of a biology occurrence.

“What about Naomi?”

“She wasn’t conceived in a heat.” Hannah answered with a head shake, groaning softly.

Tammy stood on her grounds quiet, never expecting to find out Hannah, an unmated omega had born a pup outside of heat. In the back of her mind became a repetition of screams of possessive thoughts and wanting to replete her friend who was in need with relief, and wanting to claim the highly fertile omega for herself.

“This, this. I need it, please...” Hannah begged, her welled-up eyes staring at her. The omega had Tammy off-guard, her hand grabbing on the noticeable outline in between her legs before moving it to run over the bulge slowly by stroke by stroke, making the alpha gasp.

Tammy bit her lip to suppress a shudder upon Hannah’s frantic touch. She tried to contemplate this behavior of her ex-boss doing it to her, her hands clasping to respect the boundaries between them. She didn't want to cause a rift in their bond because of the heat, it's been a month since Cleef demoted her to an agent and the aftermath left an opportunity, both finally developing an ever-closer friendship in the workplace.

The brunette never thought it’d happen in between them in their lifetime, their meeting was purely a coincidence. And still, Tammy felt herself lean in more, desperate to help Hannah than retreating, and leaving the omega to fend for herself. 

But instead, she asked with her hand on Hannah’s wrist, urging her to put a stop in her fondling. “Do you want me to call Ryan and tell him to come here?”

Hannah groaned loudly enough to show betrayal, Tammy shot her a sobered scowl and had her hand descended to the omega’s sweet scent-covered shoulder to give her consolation, knowing she was still suffering.

“Please Tammy, I want your knot...” The omega begged, reaching towards the alpha, her long finger drawing an invisible line over Tammy’s belt bucket before latching on it to tug it.

Tammy noticed it, placing her hand to hamper her desperate attempt.

“Hannah.” 

The omega let out a whine in frustration, shaking her head furiously at the profiler while squeezing her eyes shut. More and more tears were streaming over her curved cheeks like a waterfall. “No, I want you...” 

“You know I can’t do this.” Tammy said sternly. Her voice was laced with authority, almost an order, halting her from continuing further to complicate the situation. She caught her hand, lightly pushing it away to her body.

“Why?” Hannah felt frustrated, staring up at the alpha dejectedly.

“We’re coworkers; we barely know each other!”

“I don’t care!” Hannah shook her head as she cannot take any more of the suffering, sobbing like a mess. “Please make me yours...please!”

“It hurts everywhere...” Hannah begged.

Tammy sighed, wishing she could find another way to help her, watching Hannah as she writhed back and forth. It was terrible, knowing that omegas suffered all the more after a dry spell; a rather cruel and unfortunate joke on biology's part.

“Tammy, please… I don’t care about this.” Hannah shook her head, far too gone from thinking like a decent omega, thanks to the heat impairing her critical thinking, all she wanted was the awful pain inside her to stop. She sobbed then a couple of sniffles. 

“Please, please knot me! I’ll do anything!” Hannah grabbed Tammy’s wrist and tugged it hard a few times, begging in between sobs. “I-I’ll even have your pups!”

Tammy felt she caught a fly in her throat, she coughed, her cheeks red at the omega’s quick proclamation of having kids with her. Her cock stirred in her cargo pants, making it incredibly uncomfortably tight. She was slowly losing her own grip on reality and logic from dropping the essential aid to a step away from fulfilling her own desires. 

The profiler fixed her gaze upon the omega's back and inhaled. In the back of her mind, her alpha self was screaming at her, telling her to breed and knot her and make the omega hers. But the rational self wouldn’t let her, knowing it’ll ruin everything they built for. 

“I want you to be the sire of my pups, and no one else!” Hannah continued, bracing the alpha’s arm, pleading while she tried to seek relief herself with the minimum effort to get the excruciating pain off her. 

She whimpered, desperately fingering herself in newly-soaked underwear, unable to satisfy the void of the disconcerting feeling and pain that only an alpha’s knot could complete.

That comment broke Tammy's resolve. She gave in to her alpha mind, the rational thought flicking off like a light switch, making Tammy bare her teeth in response. “You want my knot?”

Hannah nodded quickly with an escaped whimper. “Yes, I want your knot.”

“You want me, do you, omega?”

The omega replied in a shaking breath. “Yes, please...”

An animalistic growl emitted in her throat along with the musky scent released by Tammy, asserting her alpha dominance over Hannah, reminding her of her position. 

Tammy charged at Hannah as if it looked like she strangled her down. Her hands held on to Hannah’s wrists, bringing them up close above her head on the floor. Her crotch was met in between omega’s wet slick-covered legs as she escalated with a slight hint of dominance in her, earning a low squeak from Hannah.

“You drive me crazy, omega. You thought you could get my knot so easily.” Tammy whispered in her ear, a dangerous glint in her sex-hungry eyes, lazily rolling her hips in between Hannah’s legs and dry-humping against Hannah’s wet underwear.

Hannah shuddered at the thickness of the accent, moving her head upward, agreeing without any accords. 

The alpha descended over the nape of her neck before taking her time to inhale the lustrous scent, her nose nudging softly on the sweet-smelling skin and breathing hotly enough to have the omega shiver and have her on her shaking knees in seconds. 

“I’m gonna put a baby in you.” Tammy continued darkly.

Hannah nodded frantically with a low whimper, her lower body bouncing against the hardness desperately, the desire gone beyond. She pleaded. “Please...”

“Look at you, soaked in your own slick like a whore.” The profiler commented coldly, letting her hands go up and over her waist, running along her sides before placing her hand on the top of her wet underwear, one step further as she slipped a finger in. 

Hannah glared at her, tearfully, squirming on her touch. She gasped as Tammy added another finger then gritted her teeth along with her hands clasping over her head, hating to be teased feeling Tammy stretching her, forcing herself to open her eyes to keep up with the alpha’s gaze than falling for the hazy sensation. 

That stupid alpha… for making her suffer more than previously.

“Alpha...”

Tammy retracted both of her fingers of Hannah’s soaked underwear, making the omega gasp then writhe for her enjoyment. Hannah shot daggers at her, rolling her hips as she humped on Tammy’s concealed bulge out of desperation, grinding to prompt her to do it by instinct. 

A groan left the profiler, Tammy glanced down at Hannah’s grinding and felt her knot starting to form, making a damp mark in her boxers. 

“P-please, please knot me!” Hannah yelled, earning a deep growl from the alpha which caused Hannah to follow her inner instincts. Quieted down, her whimpers wavering into a silence, submitting herself in obedience to Tammy. The omega’s legs split open, letting her wet entrance be seen as her head tilted back baring her neck. 

“Sorry. I’m going, I’m going...” Tammy muttered, even though she had gone detached from her own person she didn't mean to be rude to Hannah. Sex can do ravish things to a mind. 

Her shaky hands fumbling with the belt buckle, tugging to get the belt to undo so she can start and fuck the omega mercilessly to make Hannah hers, not anybody else’s but hers. Mine. Breed. Mine. Impregnate. Mine. Mate. Mine. Fill up this bitch’s hole. Mine Those words have been in her mind like a loop along with thoughts of breeding her. 

The alpha finally got the belt unlatched, pushing her pants and boxers down over her knees, her cock sprang free. Tammy let out a quick exhale in relief then began to undress, one hand pulling Hannah’s underwear off, slick pooling under the omega as she laid back exposed to the alpha.

Hannah was flustered, mesmerized by the sight of the erect penis. It was a bit dark and pinkier, almost an overlay on the beige skin, noticing the bead of cum dripping over the tip, the length was way longer and the girth was much thicker than Ryan’s. She swallowed, uncertain if she would be able to take the alpha’s cock as she watched it throb against her skin. 

Tammy growled softly, pulling her grey shirt off before repeating the actions with Hannah’s, wanting to see the full view of omega’s nakedness as she claimed her. 

She eyed at her in an animalistic manner and snarled, moving so that her legs were outside Hannah’s legs. Her hard cock resting atop of the omega’s clitoris, nudging at Hannah’s entrance, with her knot just beginning to form. The omega whimpered, feeling the cock rubbing against her clit, teasing until more slick gushed from her. 

Tammy shifted her position under Hannah nervously, trying to slip her cock in between the omega’s legs, ending up sliding in the opposite direction over the vagina, missing the shot at first. She tried again, the second time missed then again for the third time, missed again. 

She dropped her head with a frustrated grunt and retreated a little from Hannah’s wet pussy, guiding the length towards the inner pearly lips, hitching a loose breath as she penetrated in completely.

Hannah moaned as the alpha finally impaled into her after three missed attempts, a soft gasp escaping her as the cock began to make a few slow thrusts, making Hannah mewl with a pained look on her face, feeling her inner muscles stretching around the cock. 

Tammy adjusted her thrusting, slowing the pace, knowing it was her first time going through the heat with an alpha. That poor bastard Ryan will sorely miss this opportunity, she grinned at the thought as she got Hannah first, glancing down at the lying back omega possessively.

“Shit, omega. You’re tight...” Tammy dropped a gasp and closed her eyes while slowly pumping and fucking her, placing her calloused hands on the sides of Hannah’s hips to hold, bringing the body close to her as she continued to thrust inside her core.

“Tammy...” Hannah wrapped her legs around the profiler, arching back, her nails clawing on the pristine floor as she screamed almost in pleasure, feeling the warmth grew even more fervent. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Hannah...” Tammy breathed huskily, thrusting hard. She leaned close over the omega’s shoulder. The scent of chai tea, even though it was faint in a fog of mixed spice, sweet, nutty, and picant, the omega smelled nice, she leaned down, enthralling herself to the luscious smell, urging her to release her own to mix. “God...”

“Mmmmm.” The alpha hummed, anchoring the omega down while thrusting in the middle around Hannah’s long legs.

“I wonder why you wanted to take me instead of Ryan...”

Hannah couldn’t muster up her own answer, Tammy tilted her head and narrowed her gaze, half-lidded. “You planned this from the beginning. The call, it was never a ride, hm?” 

Short and shallow thrusts Tammy made while whispering in the omega’s ear, Hannah shuddered at the sensation, wanting it for more. She rolled her hips surely to ease herself from the feeling of pain.

“It is because his dick is small and couldn’t give you what you want?” Hannah gasped, eyes went wide at her surprise hard thrust, more slick dripping to ease the alpha’s passage. 

“You like this huh? Don’t worry I’mma gonna make you pregnant.” That sent Hannah’s heart racking around in a ribcage, her body’s warmth made a faint pulsing as the heat dampened down, the lingering desire awaiting.

“Scream as if you liked getting fucked this hard.” Tammy shifted her hips in a direct forward, squeezing the omega’s hips. 

Hannah didn’t expect her coworker to be talking dirty. She’d lost her conscious mind to the instinctual urges of an alpha. Those words went earshot, fully turning her on, her head bouncing slightly against the floor every time Tammy thrust into her core. She opened her jaw, screaming out as Tammy hit her g-spot, aggressively.

“I’m glad I met you.” 

Hannah agreed with a half-nod, letting out a grotesque groan. “Tammy...”

“You’re like a goddess fuck...” The alpha dropped her head with a pleasant groan, her harsh breathing audible to Hannah’s ears. Tammy lifted up and cupped Hannah to take a look at the omega, gazing upon the beauty. “Mmm, you pretty omega...”

“I’m going to put a litter, plenty of pups inside you.” 

Hannah knew she was full-on with the breeding talk, detaching herself from her conscious self as Tammy continued. “I’ll have you limping for days.” 

“No.” Her thrusts went quick and rough, hips slamming hard into the omega’s core, Tammy growled, hot breath swamped around Hannah’s neck, tightening her grip around Hannah, making her hiss loudly, pushing and pushing it hard, burying the length deeper and deeper into her g-spot. “I’ll make sure you limp for weeks.” 

Hannah grunted, taking the harsh thrusts into her as they brought pleasure from the inner uncharted territory as Tammy thrust upon her, an overlying sensation she cannot handle, it was too much as serotonin rushing inside her brain.

“I’ll fuck you up.” 

Hannah let out an internal scoff, gazing up at the alpha with a smug look that drove Tammy and her alpha instincts crazy. She felt more than saw the shift in Tammy’s, her breath hitching as she realized Tammy might make good on her words. 

“You’ll be ruined for anyone’s cock but mine.” She growled. 

Hannah’s vocal moans became a series of notes while the alpha thrust into her, absorbing the rustic scent into her nostrils, letting Tammy’s smell smear everywhere on her.

“Ugh, fuck...”

“Ahh!” Hannah latched her arms around the alpha, meeting the alpha’s neck, her body rolling on the continuous thrusts, both thumbs resting in front of Tammy’s throat, fingers clawing in the back of the alpha’s neck.

“Impregnating you with my cum is kinda hot ya know?” Tammy teased, cracking a grin.

“Urgh...” Hannah dropped her head, feeling herself rolling over a vibrant sensibility, the back of her legs sported redness from Tammy’s roughness, her head numbing down as the wet slapping noise became nothing but a serene buzz.

“You’re nothing but a bitch who wants to be bred. Later, I’ll have you round, pregnant with my pups.” With a whisper, Tammy rubbed a small circle on Hannah’s flat stomach before moving around her back, lifting it up to hold her steady in between the thrusts before moving her hand to plant her knuckles on the floor to continue pounding.  
  
“Fuck me like you want me to get pregnant. ” Hannah talked back then suddenly gasped as a grunt left Tammy’s clenched teeth as she gave the omega a rough thrust before resuming her screwing into the omega. The alpha liked the thought of it, Hannah, her omega pregnant with her seed.

“Shut up omega.” She growled with another hard thrust, her gaze darkened, hooking her other hand over one of Hannah’s legs, lifting it up and placing it over her shoulder. Adding another hard thrust, Hannah hitched a pained hiss, feeling Tammy’s knot beginning to pull against her inner walls. “And I’ll make sure of it.”

“You’ll bear my pups again and again,” Tammy grunted in between huffs, slamming into the omega, her knot swelling, making the thrusts harder to achieve. “Won’t you?” 

“Yes!” Hannah screamed, walls clenching around the thick cock as she came, wanting to be knotted to help her heat subside briefly, jets of warm cum leaking around Tammy’s length. “Please knot me!”

“Look at you. Slick pouring out of you like a whore.” Tammy commented huskily, fingers dipping in the pool of the omega’s cum before bringing them to her lips to lick.

“You’ve wanted this for a long time haven’t you huh? Wanted to be clenched around my cock and begging to be knotted, omega?” Tammy continued, roughly shoving into Hannah more, not paying attention to the omega’s face as her rapidly expanding knot forced itself deeper and deeper into the omega’s slick soaked pussy. 

“Aaah!” Hannah moaned out.

“Take my knot omega, take it.” Tammy growled, her knot expanded fully with her tip pressed tightly against the entrance to Hannah’s womb. She pressed forward with a last hard thrust, locking herself into the omega, a load of cum painting the omega’s womb as her teeth sank into Hannah’s neck, piercing deep enough to make a scar. 

Hannah screamed, dropping her head back with her eyes squeezed shut, the knot too big for her to take comfortably, her lower abdomen expanding from the amount of cum the alpha was spurting inside her as Tammy finally claimed the omega as hers. 

The pain from the heat has subsided but knowing there would be more of it later, the omega’s cries died down then Hannah huffed tiredly, closing her eyes to rest, trying not to move her head because of the mating bite. A mixture of relief and fulfillment as if her role in the dynamics has completed, the omega sniffled, nudging against her now-mated partner, new tears falling over her reddened cheeks due to the excess levels of hormones.

She let her head fall onto Tammy’s shoulder, softly sobbing on the short alpha as Tammy made a purring sound as she had her arms around her tall body in a warm embrace while knotted inside her, giving her mate the last weak thrusts. 

“I don’t understand Pride. I thought she’s with you.” Hannah gasped on Tammy’s shoulder as she quickly recognized the voice which belonged to Ryan as the footsteps grew closer and closer, her skin dropped a shade of color as she learned Pride was with him.

“She wasn’t, not this morning.” 

The pair broke apart but still held on to each other’s bodies. Hannah lowered to hide.

“Weird. I wonder where Hannah was up to now. Ugh, the stench...” 

A low growl emitted from Tammy’s throat through her bared teeth as the alpha turned at the door angry while cradling Hannah in her arms protectively as Pride and Ryan showed up, both men’s faces full of horror as they were caught up by a dangerous animal upon disturbing the peace.

The omega quickly pressed closer to Tammy as she was met by a shocked Ryan, probably enraged as soon he registered the image of what he saw in his own eyes in the room. Hannah sniffled as she couldn't contain the emotions herself and continued to sob quietly against Tammy’s shoulder as she was witnessed in heat by her husband, she never felt so humiliated, ever in her life.

“Hannah?!”

“Gregorio?” Pride didn’t budge it but raised his eyebrow at the brunette confusedly, learning Sebastian’s rambling about the short alpha’s absence in the crime scene came true. 

“You’re in heat? What the hell?”

“Grrr...” Tammy voiced a loud growl, almost a warning, curving her omega away from the men, snarling with ire at them for their intrusive arrival but she stayed as Hannah released her calming pheromones on her, insisting that she shouldn’t stand up because of the knot.

“Tammy stop.” Hannah ordered, wincing as the knot pulled slightly. 

The alpha was no longer herself but an animal whose gone feral as Tammy continued to snarl at Ryan and Pride and tried going after them.

Hannah hissed in pain as Tammy shifted her position as almost she was going to stand up, noticing the betrayal and jealousy in her soon-to-be ex-husband’s face. He was now beyond hurt. She knew he wouldn’t forgive her after this. Hannah opened her jaw widely and bit Tammy’s neck, making the profiler stop moving around a bit and got shocked remarks from the men as the omega marked Tammy as her own mate thus making the pair connected to each other with an entwined fate. 

Tammy held Hannah close tightly, growling.

“Back up, back up.” Pride said warily as he grabbed Ryan’s shoulders, pulling the younger alpha back noting the team’s profiler. “We need to leave before she figures out a way to attack us even with being knotted to Hannah.” 

Ryan nodded, staring blankly, still betrayed at his former wife, seeing that Hannah was knotted by the short female alpha which a chance he never got with Hannah. He sighed hesitantly, as he descended away from the room. 

“We will leave you guys alone for some time.” The old alpha conceded before joining Ryan to leave the pair for space. “And later we’ll talk.”

Seven and a half months after they knotted, the incident was never brought up in the bullpen as Pride let that go unmentioned as the team learned Hannah had made the profiler her mate and was now pregnant with her pup but nonetheless, it was another busy day in the NCIS New Orleans office. 

Tammy’s head shot up, hearing her omega mate shifting in her chair across the bullpen, putting a halt on the profile she was currently working on for the murder case. “You alright baby?” she asked.

Hannah didn’t respond but nodded soundly. Looking meek while trying to get up. Tammy put her pen down and headed towards her desk. “Need my help?” 

“Yeah.” Hannah grunted, struggling to get off the chair. “Give me your hand.” 

Tammy gladly offered her hand for her mate and Hannah took it. She quickly caught her with her hand on the omega’s back as Hannah almost tripped back into her seat and she went behind her, carefully helping the omega to stand up.

Hannah shifted slightly, half-bending her body as she finally stood completely with her head down, exhaling tiredly. “Oh, Allah...” 

“Baby on your bladder again?” Tammy asked with a small smile, looking down at Hannah’s baby bump. 

“Yes. Your pup is always on my bladder at this point, ugh.” Hannah groaned, tongue sticking out in annoyance, waddling towards the bathroom, one hand resting on her bump. “Can you find me something to eat? The pup is making me hungry again.”

Tammy chuckled, nodding as she went over to her own desk, lowering herself to her backpack and rummaging inside for small packed snacks. “Which food do you want to eat? Apple slices with caramel dipping or hot Cheetos?”

“Both.” Hannah called back with a tired huff as she entered the bathroom for the third time that morning. At seven-and-a-half months pregnant she frequently needed the bathroom.

“Both. Right. Should have guessed,” Tammy laughed to herself as she finally got both snacks out, knowing her omega had been starving lately as Hannah started her third trimester.

“Got them.” Tammy lifted the chips, tossing the large bag of Cheetos at herself, playing catch for a few seconds, and ignoring the watchful eyes of the other agents at their desks but Pride wasn’t there luckily. Quickly turned to the sound of the door opening, noticing Hannah leaving the bathroom, Tammy showed her the chips. “Want me to open the Cheetos for you?”

“Yes, please do, I’m far too tired and far too pregnant.” Hannah huffed, looking down at her round bump, feeling the baby kicking her. Tammy nodded in return, opening the Cheetos bag and putting it on her desk before picking up the small packaged snacks to open for her mate to eat.

“But oh so pretty,” Tammy murmured, pressing a kiss to Hannah’s cheek, resting a hand over the omega’s bump and feeling her pup stretch and kick inside Hannah. 

“You better think I’m pretty right now.” Hannah grumbled, stretching out her neck to reveal the deep silver mark on the nape of her neck, quietly moved her hand to snake in between the profiler’s legs to cup with lust, making the alpha’s brown orbs go down at her mate’s hand without making a reaction. 

“You’re always pretty to me.” Tammy whispered into the tall omega’s ear, before leaning towards the bump while giving it a soft caress, growing hard inside her cargo pants. 

“But even more so when you’re round with my pup.” She grinned, lightly dry-humping into Hannah’s touch.

Carter coughed loudly enough to get their attention along with the tall beta standing next to the other agent’s walking desk and his bulbous eyes staring at them. 

“Sorry to interrupt your forbidden office romance.” The light-brown skinned agent sent the couple a scrutinizing gaze, giving a long look on the mated omega’s body, finding the activity Hannah and Tammy shared nauseating. He gags at the sight but doesn’t show it in front of them. 

“Gregorio, Pride called you in.” Tammy glared at him with a low growl, pulling Hannah close to her with her hand on the swollen abdomen protectively. 

Carter had hands raised in surrender at her flatly, motioning his thumb at a vibrating noise on her desk. “Sorry, but your phone’s been erratic.”

Tammy stopped growling but kept glaring at him for looking at her mate’s body. 

“Go.” Hannah whispered, making the short alpha’s head perk up with a surprised expression on her face, seeing her going to utter a ‘but’ then questions, an excuse to stay and be with her. She dropped her hands on her alpha’s to hold on and calmly interjected with a smile. “I’ll be fine, just go.”


End file.
